


Mouth wide open

by leooX



Series: Sex/kinky stuff [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler can't keep his mouth closed so Josh puts it to good use





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to write here tbh

Tyler grinned obnoxiously at Josh who was staring at him in disgust, chomping his food loudly.  
"Tyler. Seriously?" Josh complained. Tyler laughed, food spitting out of his mouth as his eyes scrunched up.  
"What?" Tyler questioned, munching his cereal with his mouth open.  
"You're so gross" Josh mumbled, pulling a face as he watched Tyler, shaking his head as the man raised his eyebrows and gleefully carried on chewing.

Josh sighed is distaste and tried in vain to ignore the disturbing noises Tyler made from across him.  
He twitched as Tyle took another spoonful.

"Right. That's it." Josh announced, slamming his fork down and standing up "If you insist on keeping your mouth open, you might as well put it to good use." He strode around the small table. Tylers large eyes looked at him innocently, milk dripping down his chin as he swallowed what was in his mouth. 

"What're you gonna do, Joshie?" Tyler mewled, and Josh gripped his jaw tightly, forcing it open. Tyler moaned and closed his eyes.  
"Fuck. I'm gonna fuck your mouth." Josh rushed to pull his shorts down to his ankles, his V line prominent (Tyler loved it),  and pulled out his cock, "You want me to?"  
Tyler nodded desperately and held out his tongue, his eyes falling shut as Josh rubbed his tip over Tylers lips before slowly entering his mouth, his head falling back as he let out a small grunt, back muscles manoeuvring as he adjusted himself.

His hands fisted in Tylers short hair and he gave a rough thrust, working up a rythm as he fucked Tylers wet mouth, his dick rocking steadily into Tylers throat as he choked, Josh's thumbs rubbing circles at Tylers jaw joint.

"Fuck, you look so good like this" Josh groaned, looking at Tyler, his face and neck red, eyes pouring with tears and his saliva running down his chin and Josh's cock.  
He tried to touch himself- "No, give me your hands" Josh gritted out, holding Tylers arms above his head as he hit the back of Tylers throat. He gagged loudly, body jolting and Josh cried out, pushing Tylers head down into his public hair and holding him for a brief moment, before pulling him back.

Tyler was in pure bliss as Josh used him, pulling his hair and making his jaw sore. He clenched his fists that Josh held up in the air, desperate to touch himself, his own dick pressed against his pants, untouched and painful.  
He whined loudly as Josh looked into his eyes, biting his lip and letting go of Tylers hands to stroke a thumb over Tylers swollen lips, which were numb and tingling. 

His eyes squeezed shut as Josh pushed into his mouth at a quicker pace, attempting to flick his tongue as Josh came into his mouth, "Fuck. Fuck. O-Oh." He had crier,  holding his head still through his orgasm, then riding it out slowly.  
He pulled out, panting, and pulled out a chair to sit down as he focused on breathing.

Tyler whimpered loudly as he shakily unzipped his jeans, partially pulling them down his thighs as he desperately attempted to pull himself out, halting as Josh slid behind him, pulling him into his lap and stroking Tylers cock roughly.

Tyler turned his head into Josh's neck and panted hotly, holding his head up to kiss Josh, breathing into him and Josh ran his thumb over Tylers slit, making him squeak as his cum spilt over Josh's hand, his body spasming, his back arching as he thrust his hips up, before falling back down.  
"Holy shit." He rasped, voice wrecked. "Oh. Shit, my voice".  
Josh laughed quietly. "That's what happens when you can't keep your mouth closed."


End file.
